A Lovers Betrayal
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:One fateful night Kagome asked Inuyasha a question. And when Kagome here's the answer she runs to the springs to find the most interesting person there. And soon they will become lovers.
1. Default Chapter

Sakura: Hi! Here with a new Inuyasha fic!  
  
Junsui: Ohh...Lemon I pressume?  
  
Sakura: Of course....Probally bout chaptor two a lemon.  
  
Harushi: Lemons are good......  
  
Sakura: I need everyone to do me a favor....I'm gonna make Kagome kill Kikyo. So if any of you gys could ya know review me some evil things to do to her please go right ahead! Also S/N means Sakura's Note. J/N means Junsui's note. An H/N means Harushi's note. Just to not confuse you guys! Also Sesshomaru will be kind OOC so sorry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclamior: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi. You wanna know what I own? I own 12 anime poster's 2 very big fans, and a korean flag. That's all I own. Nothing more.  
  
Warning: Adult Lagnuage, Adult content, Violence, LEMON!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summarry: One fateful night Kagome asked Inuyasha a question. And when Kagome here's the answer she runs to the springs to find the most interesting person there. And soon they will become lovers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been like every other day. We go out hear a rumor of a shard. Find out it was Naraku's doing then destroy the demon behind it. It was a boring day to say the least. It was like every day now. It was boring. So I now have decided to do something better with my life. I've decided to do something more interesting.....  
  
"Inuyasha can I speak to you. In private?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he came back from getting fire wood.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said as the walked into the forest."So watch wanna talk about?" Inuyasha asked looking behind him for any signs of a demon near by.  
  
"Inuyasha what would you think if I gave up on staying with you after the shikon no tama is complete. And Naraku is deafeted. Would I be able to stay with you? Would you allow it? " Kagome asked Inuyasha as she went behind him to get his attention.  
  
"Well sure. As long as you don't get in me and Kikyo's way. I'm sure you could stay with us. After all you are my friend" Inuyasha said smiling sweetly. (J/N: grrz... *twitch*)  
  
"Oh.." Kagome said turning her back fighting her tears. She turned around putting on a fake smile. "Ok..Sure. Hey Inuyasha I hope you don't mind. But i'm gonna go take a bath. I hope you don't mind if I take long" Kagome said as they walked back.  
  
"Sure. Just don't stay all night" Inuyasha said jumping up to his tree.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said walking to the hot springs. When she was from Inuyasha's hearing range she started to speak. "I knew it. He is still in love with Kikyo." Kagome said with tears forming in her eyes. "No Kagome you musn't cry. You are a strong Miko. You will not let something like this upset you." Kagome said walking to the edge of the spring. "Huh? What's that I sense." Kagome said to herself as she walked down the stream. She gasped when she saw a ceratin person there that she did not want. For she knew that the person is able and will kill her."I better get out of here. I can't ask him." Kagome said tip toeing back to where her stuff was.  
  
"Miko...Where are you going?" Said the voice.  
  
'Damn it! He knows i'm here! GOD DAMN KAGOME WHY COULDN'T HIDE YOUR DAMN SCENT' Kagome menatlly kicked herself. " Sesshomaru-sama I am very sorry. Please don't kill me. Actaully I was hoping I'd run into you sooner or later." Kagome said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh and why do you want to see me?" Sesshomaru asked getting out of the spring.  
  
'OH SHIT! HE'S OUT! CRAP! HE'S PROBALLY GOING TO KILL ME!! Or worse he could rape me. DAMN KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!?! I know...it may not be the smartest thing. But let him talk Kagome. Then wait when he tries to put the moves on you. Then blast him' Kagome thought frantically." I need your help. And I know you will not help a human. But i'm beggin you to help me" Kagome said getting on the ground begging. "I need you to train me to be a demon. I will use my Miko energy to make me demon. But I need a strong demon to train me" Kagome said with tears forming her eyes. Afraid that instead of helping her he would kill her.  
  
"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru asked bending down.  
  
"Because I'm afraid..." Kagome said looking away.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Sesshomaru asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"Afraid of being alone...." Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru. "Never mind Sesshomaru. I think i'd rather die now. What's the point of me living if i'm just going to be alone." Kagome said holding her heart.  
  
"Everyone is afraid of being alone...." Sesshomaru said looking down.  
  
"Sesshomaru I...." before Kagome could finish anything she said she felt lips press against hers. Kagome nearly jumped when she felt Sesshomaru's lips on her.When they parted Kagome was blushing furiously.  
  
"Sesshomaru...I...you....why?" Kagome could barely get the words out.  
  
"Because I admire you." Sesshomaru said putting on his shirt. " We will meet tomorrow." Sesshomaru said fully dressed.  
  
"How will I find you?" Kagome asked walking up to him.  
  
"Don't worry. I will find you" Sesshomaru sad flying off on his wind. (S/N: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING CALLED THAT HE FLIES ON??! IT'S WIND FOR GODS SAKE!) (J/N\H/N: Iono)  
  
"I hope we do meet again." Kagome said. Kagome gave a small gasp as she heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" Kagome asked. Then it came out. What cae out made Kagome gasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! DUN DUN DUN......  
  
Harushi: Are we gonna show up?  
  
Sakura: Nah...only in the notes though  
  
Harushi: Where is Junsui?  
  
Sakura: Heh heh heh...well ya see. I kinda got mad today so I kind said sit for..*coutns fingers* 256 times. I think she's at the earth's crator. SO she probally wont be back soon.  
  
Junsui: SAKURA!!! *the voice of Junsui from the crator*  
  
Sakura: OH CRAP! WEll I gotta go bafore she comes out of that thing. Who knows what she'll do. Well review. And be prepared next chaptor is a lemon!  
  
Junsui: *is out of crator* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Well gotta go..Remember Review.....And call my mommy!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Who Are You?

Sakura: Hey everyone!  
  
Junsui: She's back...  
  
Harushi: What ahppened?  
  
Junsui: Nuthin.  
  
Sakura: Ok now on with the fic. And sense I did promise everyone a lemon I'm putting the lemon in here ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't even make me say it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Sesshomaru I...." before Kagome could finish anything she said she felt lips press against hers. Kagome nearly jumped when she felt Sesshomaru's lips on her.When they parted Kagome was blushing furiously. "Sesshomaru...I...you....why?" Kagome could barely get the words out.  
  
"Because I admire you." Sesshomaru said putting on his shirt. " We will meet tomorrow." Sesshomaru said fully dressed.  
  
"How will I find you?" Kagome asked walking up to him.  
  
"Don't worry. I will find you" Sesshomaru sad flying off on his wind. (S/N: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING CALLED THAT HE FLIES ON??! IT'S WIND FOR GODS SAKE!) (J/N\H/N: Iono)  
  
"I hope we do meet again." Kagome said. Kagome gave a small gasp as she heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" Kagome asked. Then it came out. What cae out made Kagome gasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo! What are you doing here?!" Kagome demamnded.  
  
"Kagome is something wrong?" Shippo asked looking seriously at Kagome.  
  
"Shippo we are going to run away. I just found out that Inuyasha dosen't love me. So were going to run away. But not yet. Let's get some rest. And tomrrow night we'll make our escape." Kagome said picking a sleepy Shippo.  
  
~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~  
  
(S/N: I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENE'S SO GO WITH WHAT I GOT)  
  
"INUYASAH BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Kagome as the battle went on. Getting her bow and arrow and hitting the Youkai that was about to kill Inuyasha. "Got it" Kagome said cherring in victory unable to sense the Youkai behind her.  
  
"DIE MIKO!" Yelled a very pissed off Bear youkai.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled closing her eye's knowing this would be thing end. Hearing her friend's call out her name. Kagome opened her eye's to see that she was now in the aire and in someone's arm's. "Sess...SESSHOAMRU!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Sesshomaru looking down at the girl he loved.  
  
"H..Hai. Arigatoo" Kagome said flustered.  
  
Sesshomaru took out his sword. While still holding Kagome he slahed the Youkai to bit's. He let Kagome down .  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Yelled Inuyasha."SESSHOMARU GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW YOU ASS HOLE!" Yelled Inuyasha as he tried to hit Sesshomaru with tessaiga.  
  
"For once i'm not here for you half breed" Sesshomaru said looking disgusted at Inuyaha but kept his emotional expression on.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a voice of a girl. That came running from the bushes. She went to Sesshomaru's leg and started to cry. "Sesshomaru-Sama. Rin thought you weren't gonna come back for Rin. When you left." Cried the young girl.  
  
Sesshomaru pated the young girl on the head. And bent down to her eye level. "Rin stop crying. I was going to come back for you. So stop crying" Sesshomaru said smiling at the young girl.  
  
"HAI! Sesshopmaru-sama" Rin said as Sesshomaru told her to stop crying.  
  
Everyone was surprised to see Sesshomaru being nice to a child and careing for it. And a HUMAN child at that. And they were even more surprised when Sesshomaru saved Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME-OKAASAN! " Rin said happily jumping into the Kagome's arms.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Kagome said looking confused. "You didn't tell her anything did you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I may have said a few things" Sesshomaru said looking away from Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what in the seven hell's is going on here!?!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Well....come here i'll tell you in your ear" Kagome said as Inuyasha went to her. "Well Inuyasha it's...OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled into his senseitive ear's. Makeing Inuyaasha go to the ground once again.  
  
"O..Ow" Inuyasah said in the dirt.  
  
"Anyway's Sesshomaru why are you here" Kagome asked.  
  
"Here for reason's I can not tell you infont of the half-breed." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
(S/N: I've changed my mind me and my friend's are gonna show up!)  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Called a voice.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Asked Sesshomaru as a three you girl's came from the sky.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama we have brought what you have asked for. And we have the information you askled for" Said the girl samed Harushi that wore a black Chinese dress with blood stained rose's decorated on it.  
  
"Harushi don't be sor formal. We all know Sesshomaru personally. I have no earthly clue why they are acting that way Sesshomaru." Said Sakura. The young girl wore a pink chinese dress that had a red phenoix in the front of it and blood stained cherry blossom's on it.  
  
"Maybe because we respexct him!" Yelled Junsui wearing a blue chinese dress with a blue dragon on it also with blood stained flower's on it.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I am Sakura. I'm the Mistress of the south." Sakura said bowing to Kagiome.  
  
"I'm Harushi. Mistress of the east." Harushi said also bowing down.  
  
"I'm Junsui. Mistress of the north" Said Junsui as she bowed.  
  
"Are you human? " asked Miroku.  
  
"Well half. I'm half wolf demon" Sakura said.'  
  
"I'm half Dog demon. I WUV DOGGIES!!!" Junsui said in a happy voice looking at Inuyasha with heart's in her eyes.  
  
"I'm half cat demon. I'm not gonna repeat myself so don't make me." Harushi said turning her back to the group.  
  
"Don't worry about her she kinda don't like metting people" Sakura said to the group.  
  
"Oh yes before we forget. Sesshomaru his castel is in the this territory" Junsui said.  
  
"Yes he's on my territory. Grrrrr..*twitchy* *twicthy* That god damn half breed! He isn't even identified as a half demon! Sense we don't even know what he's half of! I swear i'll kill. And not because he's on my territory. I'm hoping I get a chance to kill Kikyo also" Sakura said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Do you have a problem with Kikyo?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Of course we do. Oh so your the half-breed that she was supposely in love with. Don't you know she's tricking you. You are an idiot. Your seriously stupid if you believe she loves. And an even more idiot to mate with her" Sakura said once more.  
  
"He did what?" Sango asked.  
  
"I believe she said Inuyasha mated with Kikyo" Miroku said giving a very dissapointing look to his ex-best friend.  
  
"No wonder that night he came back he smelt kinda weird" Shippo said.  
  
"Kit." Sesshomaru said bending down to him.  
  
Shippo was now scared for life. He gulped and asked what he wanted.  
  
"You are Kagome's adopted son are you not?" Seshomaru asked. Shippo gave a nod. "I will have to speak with you about imporant manner's later. But for now I say we keep walking my companions and I have caused you all a great deal of time. Please instead of walking my friend's will assist you all" Sesshomaru said looking at the three girl's.  
  
The girl's gave a look to them that said. 'You have got to be kidding me! There humans we can't help them!' Sesshomaru gave a puppy dog face that the other's could not see except for the three girl's and Kagome.  
  
'Is he making a puppy face. Oh My god!!' Kagome thoguht smiling at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fine!" Sakura and the girl's said.  
  
~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's getting dark. We shall set camp here" Harushi said.  
  
"HEY! I SAY WHEN AND WHERE WE CAN SET UP CAMP! AN NO ONE ELSE!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Harushi.  
  
"Shut your mouth. Rah Tilt" Sakura said blasting Inuyasha into a tree with a spell.  
  
"What the hell!?" Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"Did I mention that I was a scoreceress?" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Kagome may I speek with you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said following Sesshomaru into the forest near a hot spring.  
  
"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked. 'I'm going to follow them' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You will not follow them!" Junsui said.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?! I couldn't have said that!" Inuyasha said. 'That cocky bitch' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Don't tire yourself. I am a bitch! and plus I can read minds......So you can't keep anything from me" Junsui said jumping up inot the tree.To join Harushi.  
  
"The star's are beautiful tonight. Aren't they Junsui" Asked Harushi.  
  
"I believe they are beautiful" Sakura said casting a a spell so that no one could get into the got spring's but Sesshomaru and Kagome. "There now they'll be alone for the night." Sakura said looking up at the stars.  
  
~~~~~~Sesshomaru and Kagome~~~~~~  
  
(S/N: WARNING! A LEMON! TURN BACK IF YOUR TO YOUNG....Or if you just to bored you can leave. But stay if you want. Not my fault your parent's yell at you for reading and getting perverted thought's. Just like me. I'm going to make this short and sweet:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Kagome how do you feel about me?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked into Kagome's eye's.  
  
"Sesshomaru.....I feel as if we have become friend's." Kagome said looking down. "Or more. I think I love you." She said looking into his eye's.  
  
"Let me show you how I feel." He said kissing her and taking her to the ground. Carefully unbtuutoning her shirt. Finally after 3 minute's she was undressed. There Kagome lie naked under the moonlight.  
  
"Sesshomru..this..is my.." Kagome tryed to say.  
  
"Don't worry i'm going to go easy." He said smirking. 'As easy as I can hold' he added in his head. Kissing down Kagome's body. "I'm goig in" He said.She gave a nod. And he slowly went inside of her.  
  
Kagome felttear's forming from the pain. She then started to cry. Then as Sesshomaru was about to go in again with a big thrust Kagome was anout to let out a painful scream until Sesshomaru kissed her again to stop the screams.  
  
"Hmm...Harder Faster" Kagome moaned.  
  
He accepted the plea and sped up. He finally lost all control and startd to go into his demon speed.  
  
"Ses...Ses....SESSHOMARU!!!!" Kagome yelled out as she went into climax.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshomaru said spilling his seed into her also reaching his climax.  
  
They lay there sleeping and holding each other.  
  
"I love you Fluffy..." Kagome mumbled letting sleep claim her.  
  
'FluffY?' he thought. As he wrapped his tail around them.' Good night my sweet Kagome" He said also letting sleep claim him.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sakura: Well I finally got a chance to put this chaptor up.  
  
Junsui: ....  
  
Harushi: What?  
  
Sakura: Ara?  
  
Junsui: Oro.  
  
Harushi: Finga Fu Fu.  
  
Sakura: I think that's all I got to say.  
  
Junsui: Oro?  
  
Harushi: Funga Fu Fu  
  
Sakura: Yeah that's all we got to say. So Review i'll update. 


End file.
